


Keep me warm

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Falling in the snow shouldn't be this hot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I don't usually need excuses, but I have one this time. This was an idea I had and then had to scrap (curse my brain that can come up with something in response to a prompt in less than a minute), but I didn't want to abandon it completely. So there you are, something wholesome (I hope) after yesterday's madness.  
> Oh, it's also Monday and who needs an excuse to write something uplifting for a start of another long week?

Walking around in the fresh snow had seemed like a nice idea. It was barely snowing, the air was crisp and stinging their bare cheeks, but they were all wrapped up and ready to enjoy it. Marinette loved the crunch under their boots as they went where no other had stepped yet. 

They were walking under a tree when their approach sent a few birds flying and the snow from the branches falling over them, making them giggle and run away, their hands still linked.

They were still laughing when they slipped and fell into the soft snow. They didn’t really notice, their bodies moving with the practiced ease of hundreds of falls in which they both had one imperative thought - keep the other one safe. Their hands knew what to protect and where to find purchase, it was their own special kind of dance.

When they finally rolled over to a stop, they were both grinning. The adrenaline from the fall was still coursing through them, keeping them warm in spite of the snow now clinging to their clothes and wetting their hair. Hats and scarves were strewn around them but they didn’t care.

Their eyes met, followed closely by their lips. It started out slowly, gently, like a “hey, we did it,” kiss. A kiss they’d wanted to share so many times during a fight but couldn’t. Now, in the cold day, when they were just two teenagers enjoying the new snow, there was nothing to stop them.

It was sweet and familiar, just like so many other kisses they’d shared. But it changed instantly, as if a switch was flipped. Adrien tilted his head just a little and the very nature of the kiss changed dramatically. 

Their hearts were no longer pounding because of the earlier run from the snow and subsequent fall. It was their lips stealing each other’s breath that made them race. Their mouths met with renewed vigour, hot in spite of the cold all around them, wanting more and claiming it.

Marinette’s fingers found Adrien’s hair, pushing aside clumps of melting snow. Her own hair was in the snow drift and she could feel the wetness seep in, but she didn’t care. He was there to keep her warm and he was doing a great job of it. 

She could feel the tension in his arms from the way he was propping himself up so as not to crush her with his weight. But it was still enough to send delicious thrills all through her. It was so easy to forget that they were out in the open, that passerbys may not approve of the activity they were engaged in. 

When they finally ran out of air, he rested his forehead against hers, their breath clouding the cold air. They needed to get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible, she knew. They were also in urgent need of a hot shower and hot chocolate. 

“Get rid of clothes, then hot shower and hot chocolate,” she murmured, her lips still tingling from the vigorous workout. His eyes lit up, the idea as appealing to him as it was to her. But it wasn’t just the promised warmth that was tempting him, she could tell. 

“Let’s go home,” he said, his voice husky in the most irresistible way. Yes, they were most definitely thinking the same thing.

In a second, he was away from her and helping her up, while brushing the melting snow off her clothes and hair. Marinette reached out to ruffle his hair, sending drops of water flying in the air, making them laugh. 

“I have yet another reason to love snow,” he said, eyeing the snowdrift where they’d been earlier. 

“And I have another reason to love you,” she whispered before pulling him down for another kiss. 


End file.
